pop_culture_scrapbookfandomcom-20200213-history
Yes (Pet Shop Boys album)
Yes is the title of the tenth studio album recorded and released by British duo Pet Shop Boys. Yes went to no.4 in th UK charts on its release, their highest album chart position since 1996's Bilingual. The album was preceded buy the single Love Etc., released on 17 March 2009. Two further album tracks Did You See Me Coming? and Beautiful People were also issued as singles, the latter in Germany only. A new version of All Over the World featured in the group's Christmas EP released in December. Tracklisting * standard CD/digital edition 1. Love etc. (3:34) 2. All Over the World (3:53) 3. Beautiful People (3:44) 4. Did You See Me Coming? (3:43) 5. Vulnerable (4:49) 6. More Than a Dream (4:59) 7. Building a Wall (3:52) 8. King of Rome (5:33) 9. Pandemonium (3:44) 10. The Way It Used to Be (4:46) 11. Legacy (6:24) Love etc. and All Over the World also feature in the Pet Shop Boys "Brits Medley" megamix which was made available as a digital download with the album. The digital download package also featured a track-by-track commentary by Tennant and Lowe and a remix of Love Etc. Yes Etc. A special edition of the album issued both in CD and digital entitled Yes Etc. also featured a 'bonus' disc of remixes as well as another brand new track This Used to Be the Future which featured guest vocalist Phil Oakey of The Human League. Tracklisting 1. This Used to Be the Future (5:14) 2. More Than a Dream (Magical dub) (6:10) 3. Pandemonium (The Stars and the Sun dub) (5:50) 4. The Way It Used to Be (Left of Love dub) (5:16) 5. All Over the World (This Is a dub) (5:21) 6. Vulnerable (Public Eye dub) (5:17) 7. Love etc. (Beautiful dub) (6:24) Yes/Further Listening (2008-2010) A remaster of the original album together with two discs of bonus material and new sleeve notes is set for release on 20 October 2017. CD 1 11 tracks as per original album CD 2 # Gin and Jag # This used to be the future # We're all criminals now # Gin and Jag (Frisky mix) # Beautiful people (demo) # My girl # The loving kind (monitor mix) # Love etc (PSB mix) # Did you see me coming? (PSB Possibly more mix) # The former enfant terrible (PSB Bring it on mix) # Up and down # Brits medley CD 3 # I cried for us # It doesn’t often snow at Christmas (new version) # All over the world (new version) # Viva la vida/Domino dancing (Christmas EP mix) # My girl (our house mix) # Leaving (demo) # Together # Glad All Over # The dumpling song (demo from My Dad’s A Birdman) # Wings and faith (demo from My Dad’s A Birdman) # Night song Connections * purchased i-tunes digital edition on release Category:Albums Category:2009 albums Category:Pet Shop Boys Category:Record collection Category:March albums